


Valentine's Wine

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [13]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex drinks some of the special Valentine's wine with Katja</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Wine

Alex followed the baroness into the wine cellar. The old woman had looked a little saddened when she’d requested the Valentine’s wine, and honestly Alex could understand why.

“I could have just come in here and got it myself,” said Alex.

“But that would ruin the theatre,” said the baroness. She withdrew a key from around her neck, holding it by its heart-shaped base. “Not that I believe in it but when I give you this wine, I am imparting some kind of magic into it that will enable you to find your soulmate.”

“How?” asked Alex. “What do you do to it?”

“You will see,” said the baroness. She slid her key into the lock of a door and stepped inside to retrieve a bottle. The door had a heart shape on it, and Alex caught a glimpse of the bottles inside arranged in the shape of a heart.

“Should I even be here?” asked Alex.

“Yes,” said the baroness, finally emerging and locking the door behind her. The bottle that she held was labelled with a large purple heart. “Part of the ‘magic’ is to give the bottle to the ‘soulmate’. Here.” She held out the bottle, and Alex took it.

“So that’s all you do?” asked Alex.

“Yes,” said the baroness. She sighed. “There was once a lot more theatre, I would give a speech about blessing the person to find their soulmate and ask them to drink it. That was before I learned that there is no such thing. You think you’ve found your soulmate, but he is really just using you.”

Alex wanted to tell the baroness that Mr Sands had loved her, but she didn’t think that it would be right. Not the right time, not the right place, and certainly not the right situation. Besides, she was already on rocky ground with the woman. And she didn’t exactly want to fight with the baroness before her date. So she just thanked her for the wine and left.

“Wait, am I supposed to drink this first?” asked Alex, turning back at the top of the stairs.

“Yes,” said the baroness. “You will drink of the wine and then take the wine to your soulmate. Then give it to them to drink.”

“Okay,” said Alex. She pulled her pocket-knife out, found the bottle opener, and uncorked the bottle. The wine was sweeter than some of the other wine. It didn’t taste particularly magical, but then again Alex didn’t exactly make a habit of tasting magical things anymore. Not after she’d sampled fairy wine once.

Katja was waiting for Alex at the café on top of the manor. She lit up when she saw Alex, and Alex had to grin at the change. She’d caused that, and it never stopped feeling good.

“What’s this?” asked Katja, looking at the wine that Alex put down on the table.

“It’s a special Valentine’s wine,” said Alex. She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a blush come to her face. Katja would probably think that it was super cheesy. “When you drink it, you’ll find your soulmate.”

“And you’ve had some. And you came to me,” said Katja. She grinned, but not in humour. In complete and utter love. “You think that I’m your-“ She put her hands on her chest, and Alex had to glance away so she wouldn’t get too drawn into the dopey, love-struck look on her girlfriend’s face.

“Yeah,” said Alex. “I mean, I know that my horse is supposed to be my soulmate but why does that have to be restricted to just one?”

“My soulmate,” said Katja, and let out her breath in a giggle. “Yes, you are. We’re always drawn together, our auras are the same colour. And I wouldn’t feel so strongly towards you if I wasn’t meant to be with you.”

“That does make sense,” said Alex, smiling. “Um, what was that about auras?”

“You can’t see them?” asked Katja. “That’s weird. I thought that with your Shadow Sight, surely you’d be able to… but never mind. We both have a blue aura, Jessica and Linda have green, Lisa and Sabine have red, and Anne and Nihili have purple.”

“Are you suggesting that they’re soulmates too?” asked Alex. “I’m pretty sure that they’d disagree with you.”

“Well, not all soulmates have to have the same aura or a romantic connection, but yes,” said Katja.

“Huh. Didn’t know that you were so interested in magic and soulmates,” said Alex. Now she was glad that she’d got that wine.

“Of course I am,” said Katja. She laughed. “So, what do I do with this wine?”

“You drink it,” said Alex. She couldn’t stop grinning. Katja was just being so damn cute, she couldn’t help it.

“What?” asked Katja, bringing the glass of wine to her lips. “What are you grinning about?”

“You,” said Alex. “You’re adorable. I find something new to love about you every day.”

“That’s what relationships are all about,” said Katja. “Dates and finding out things about each other.” She took a sip of the wine and reached over the table to take Alex’s hand in her own.

“Can you read palms too?” asked Alex.

“Of course not,” said Katja with a snort. “Who needs palms and cards to tell you your future when your aura tells me everything I need to know?”

“It does?” asked Alex.

“Yes,” said Katja. “But I only look at it sometimes. Don’t worry, I won’t intrude on your privacy unless I absolutely have to. It’s why I never read minds without permission.”

“Thanks,” said Alex. She poured herself some wine and drank it. She’d keep the aura-reading a secret from the druids. If Katja didn’t want them to know, they’d never find out. At least not from her.


End file.
